1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an imaging system, and a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a technique for an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera to generate image data by imaging and transmit the image data in sequence using a communication technology to an external communication device such as a mobile phone (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079).
This technique is intended to remotely operate the imaging apparatus by the communication device.
Specifically, according to this technique, the communication device receives image data in sequence from the imaging apparatus, and displays live view images corresponding to the image data in sequence on a display unit provided therein. The user of the communication device executes a capturing operation on the communication device at the timing at which the imaging apparatus is to execute capturing, while watching the live view images displayed on the display unit of the communication device. By the capturing operation, a capturing instruction is transmitted from the communication device to the imaging apparatus. Upon receipt of the capturing instruction, the imaging apparatus captures an image of a subject and generates image data, and transmits the image data to the communication device.